Way for Love
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat mengenai Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Karena terkadang cinta membutuhkan kesempatan kedua./Suck at Summary! Just Read!/YunJae!/chap 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Way for Love

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : YunJae

 **Length** : Chaptered – Chapter 1

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama

 **Summary** : Hanya cerita singkat mengenai Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong/Suck at Summary! Just Read!/YunJae!

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **YunJae**

.

 **Part 1**

 **.**

Yunho berjalan pelan memasuki kelasnya. Rambutnya terlihat belum tertata rapi, kemeja coklat yang ia pakai tidak masuk sempurna kedalam celana panjangnya. Ia terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia sedikit menggerutu sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Man?" Tanya Yoochun, teman yang sudah duduk disampingnya sejak tadi.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memandang Yoochun malas, "semalam, Jaejoong menelponku hingga jam 3. Dan aku juga baru memejamkan mataku sebentar, saat jam 6 Jaejoong kembali menghubungiku untuk mengingatkan bahwa jam 8 aku ada kelas. Oh Man, I forgot that I have class this morning! And I'm really sleepy now." Jawab Yunho pelan.

Yoochun tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Yunho prihatin, "aku turut bersedih dan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, ada apa dia menelponmu sampai pagi seperti itu? Biasanya juga dia menginap jika ingin membuatmu begadang."

Yunho menghela nafasnya lelah, "entahlah. Tiba-tiba dia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku. Dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau dia sudah bercerita, tak ada habisnya." Jawab Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk paham.

"hey, Yoochun ah. Biarkan aku tidur. Aku tak peduli pada dosen atau siapapun yang akan mengangguku. Aku sangat mengantuk." Ucap Yunho sebelum memejamkan matanya erat. Yoochun hanya berdecak dan membiarkan Yunho tidur. Lagipula, tak ada siapapun yang akan mengganggu Yunho. Sang dosen juga tak akan repot-repot menganggu dia, asalkan nilainya bagus, sepertinya sudah cukup.

.

"Yunho!"

Belum ada 15 menit Yunho memejamkan matanya, teriakan itu sudah kembali membuatnya terjaga. Ia mengerang keras dan mengangkat kepalanya risih. Ia sudah akan memarahi siapapun yang menganggunya saat ia membuka mata dan menemukan siapa yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tapi saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri penuh senyum didepannya membuat semua amarah itu langsung sirna. Ia hanya diam dan mengusap kasar wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Meski berakhir dengan ia menguap lebar dan menyebabkan matanya berair.

"kajja, kau bolos kelas English hari ini tak apakan?" Tanya Jaejoong kearahnya. Yunho memandang Yoochun sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah sneyuman tipis dan mengangguk kecil.

Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum menepuk pundak Yoochun. "kuserahkan padamu ya." Ucap Yunho. Yoochun terkekeh dan mengangguk cepat, "siap master~"

Yunho balas terkekeh dan Jaejoong dengan cepat memeluk lengannya, "kajja, Yun. Annyeong Yoochun ah~" ucap Jaejoong riang.

Yoochun melambaikan tangannya dan melihat sepasang kekasih itu meninggalkan kelas. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya sedih.

"hah, sudahlah park Yoochun, Junsu akan datang sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Jaejoong membelai lembut rambut Yunho yang kini tengah berbaring dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal. Matanya tertutup nyaman dengan senyum yang terukir jelas di bibirnya. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Jaejoong, apalagi mengetahui bahwa hanya ia yang bisa mendapat perhatian penuh dari namja cantik itu membuatnya lebih bahagia.

"tidurlah, Yunho ya~ Kutahu kau belum tidur. Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut." Gumam Jaejoong sembari menepuk pelan pipi Yunho. Namja tampan itu membuka salah satu matanya dan tersenyum lebar memandang kekasihnya itu.

Ia merubah posisinya hingga kini wajahnnya berhadapan dengan perut Jaejoong. Tangannya melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya, "arra~ aku akan tidur, chagi." Jawab Yunho tak jelas, karena tertutup perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit berjengit saat merasakan getaran geli di sekitar perutnya saat Yunho berbicara. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum dan mencium sekilas rambut Yunho, "ne, jalja~"

Yunho hanya bergumam dan mulai tidur, kali ini benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan berlalu ke dunia mimpi. Rasa kantuknnya kembali lagi. Apalagi gumaman lirih dari bibir Jaejoong yang bersenandug membuatnya lebih mengantuk, dan ia membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

Jaejoog menghela nafas lega saat merasakan nafas teratur dari Yunho, apalagi dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Ia merasa bersalah karena semalam sudah menyita waktu tidur namja itu. Dan kini ia ingin membuat Yunho mengembalikan waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

.

"Jae hyung!"

Teriakan itu membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget. Ia melihat Yunho dan menghela nafas lega saat namja itu tak terbangun. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"jangan berteriak Junsu, Ryeowook." Ingat Jaejoong memandang dua namja yag duduk didepannya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Junsu mengangguk paham.

"hyung membolos?" Tanya Ryeowook. Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "ani. Hyung memang tak memiliki jadwal hari ini. Hyung hanya menemani Yunho. Ia yag membolos." Jawabnya.

Junsu mencibir pelan, "hyung selalu mengajak Yunho hyung membolos. Padahal Yunho hyung siswa yang rajin." Sindirnya. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Jaejoong memberinya tatapan tajam.

"dia tidak serajin itu Junsu ya. Dia juga mau mau saja ku ajak bolos." Bela Jaejoong tak terima. Junsu memutar bola matanya malas dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia membuat paha Ryeowook sebagai bantalnya.

"hyung juga ingin tidur dulu, ne Ryeowookie~" ucap Junsu manja. Ryeowook terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil, "ne, hyung."

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum kecil, yah, memang taman belakang kampus ini sangat menyenangkan sebagai tempat tidur. Dengan kolam buatan yang cukup besar di tengahnya dan dikelilingi rumput hijau yang lembut dan tertata rapi. Apalagi pohon-pohon yang rindang membuat sinar matahari tak terlalu terik. Dan anginnya cukup sejuk.

Ryeowook melirik Jaejoong setelah lama ia hanya diam dan memandang jauh kearah kolam. Ia mendapati sunbaenya itu juga memejamkan matanya dengan bersandar pada batang pohon. Ia menatap iri pada pasangan itu. Yang satu tampan, yang satu cantik. Sempurna.

"hah~" helaan nafas kecewa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia ingin memiliki hubungan seperti dua sunbaenya itu. Mereka sangat serasi dan romantic. Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dari luar mereka benar-benar pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Jaejoong, disitu kemungkinan besar juga akan ada Yunho. Namja Jung itu akan berusaha memenuhi semua permintaan kekasihnya.

Ryeowook sudah mengenal Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir 2 tahun ini. Jaejoong adalah kakak kelasnya di kelas music, apalagi Changmin, adik Yunho adalah sahabat kekasihnya. Mereka sering pergi bersama. Yunho dan Jaejoong, ditambah Yoochun dan Junsu. Dua sunbaenya itu juga sepasang kekasih. Meski seringnya bertengkar, tapi setidaknya mereka cukup romantic. Dan hubungan keempat orang itu sangat baik. Dari cerita yang ia dengar dari mulut Changmin, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Bahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah teman sejak kecil.

Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, Ryeowook belum melihat kekasihnya sejak tadi.

"dasar Kyuhyun. awas saja jika ia tidak ke kampus hari ini."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan sepanjang perjalanan. Sebuah kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk berangkat dan pulang kampus bersama. Lagipula rumah mereka juga bersebelahan, jadi tak ada salahnya pulang bersama. Memang mebutuhkan waktu cukup lama, hampir setengah jam itu berjalan kaki.

Tapi daripada menggunakan mobil, lebih baik mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berjalan pulang-pergi kampus.

Itu alasan yang dipakai Yunho saat Jaejoong mengambek ingin memakai mobil. Bahkan ia sempat mengancam akan berangkat menggunakan mobilnya sendiri jika Yunho tak mau menjemputnya. Tapi, dengan bujukan Yunho akhirnya Jaejoong mau mengalah dan menuruti namja itu.

"Yun, aku berpikir untuk membuat sebuah lagu untuk anniversary kita bulan depan." Ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum lebar. Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah namja itu sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"terserah dirimu." Jawabnya singkat. Jaejoong mengagguk cepat, sudah biasa dengan jawaban singkat dan terkesan dingin itu. Bukan hanya satu dua tahun ia mengenal Yunho. Mereka adalah teman sekelas sejak SD, hingga SMA. Ditambah rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Bisa dikatakan masa kecil mereka dihabiskan bersama satu sama lain.

Jaejoong adalah seorang pribadi yang cukup riang dan sedikit cerewet, meski terkadang ia menjadi pendiam dan sangat serius saat tengah mengerjakan hal yang ia sukai. Sedangkan Yunho adalah seseorang yang tak banyak bicara. Ia langsung melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa mengatakannya terlebih dahulu.

"kau ingin lagu seperti apa? romantic, atau sedih, atau riang, atau humor?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho yang berjalan dengan tangan yang bergandengan dengan tangannya terliihat bergumam sejenak.

"terserah dirimu." Jawaban itu lagi yang ia dengar. Jaejoong merengut sebal, sering mendengar jawaban seperti itu bukan berarti membuatnya ingin terus mendengarnya dari bibir Yunho. ia menghentakkan kakinya dan siap untuk merajuk, "Kau me – "

"apapun jawabanku, kau tetap akan membuat sesuatu berbau romantic dan juga cheesy, jadi tak ada gunanya aku berpendapat." Potong Yunho sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya, sangat paham bahwa namja Jung itu sudah memahami dirinya luar dalam. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik tangan Yunho untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menurut dan berbalik untuk memandangnya, "apa?"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Yunho, "aku mencintaimu." Gumannya kemudian. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Yunho tak pernah peduli dimana mereka berada untuk melakukan skinship dengan kekasihnya. toh, itu juga haknya untuk bermesraan dengan Jaejoong. Jadi, saat ia mencium bibir Jaejoong di tengah trotoar seperti ini, ia juga tak peduli.

Ciuman itu bukan ciuman basah seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Meski Yunho tak peduli pada keadaan sekitar, ia tahu pasti bahwa Jaejoong tak terlalu suka melakukan skinship ditengah banyak orang. Namja cantik itu selalu beralasan malu, dan Yunho memang mempercayainya. Jadi, itu hanya sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa lidah.

"ayo kita pulang!" bisik Yunho begitu ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kajja!"

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan itu dalam diam. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum sepanjang langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

Sebagai salah satu mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis, Yunho harus selalu tahu berita mengenai dunia luar. Ayahnya yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan cukup besar, dan dapat dipastikan akan diturunkan kepadanya, mengharuskannya untuk lebih tahu tentang keadaan ekonomi politik masa kini.

Ia juga terbiasa me-manage semua kegiatannya. Bukan dalam arti membatasi kegiatannya dan membuatnya terkekang dengan jadwal yang ia buat sendiri. Ia hanya menulis apa yang akan ia lakukan tahun ini dan juga hal apa saja yang ingin ia raih.

Dan dari beratus hal yang ingin ia raih, salah satu impian terbesarnya, yang sudah ia tulis sejak lama dalam jurnal pribadi miliknya, adalah menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pengantinnya.

Mereka sudah mengenal lebih dari 15 tahun. Sejak mereka menjadi tetangga dan juga teman sebangku saat kelas 1 SD. Dan sejak saat itu, semua kenangan masa kecil yang dapat diingatnya selalu berhubungan dengan namja cantik itu. Kurang lebih ia tahu, sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai namja itu, hidupnya hanya berpusat pada Jaejoong. Perasaannya bergantung pada apa yang dirasakan oleh namja itu.

Awalnya, Yunho selalu menyangkal semua hal yang menurutnya gila itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja mencintai namja lain? Itu terdengar sangat tak masuk akal baginya.

Tapi, setelah melewati bertahun-tahun bersama Jaejoong, mengenalnya lebih dekat dan merasakan bagaimana hatinya bereaksi terhadap keberadaan namja itu, ia mulai mengalah. Mulai mengakui perasaan istimewanya pada Jaejoong. Dan itu, adalah saat paling bahagia karena ia mendapat jawaban 'yes' saat ia meminta Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya.

Mereka menjadi kekasih saat tahun terakhir di SMP. Dan sampai sekarang, sudah hampir enam tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekaish. Tepatnya bulan depan. Dan Yunho sangat menantikan hal itu, karena ia ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Yunho belum pernah menjalani hubungan selama ini. Waktu pacarannya paling lama, dulu sebelum dengan Jaejoong hanya bertahan tak lebih dari 5 bulan. Dan menurut Yunho, waktu 6 tahun sudah sangat cukup untuk membuktikan kesungguhan mereka dalam hubungan ini. Jadi, jika Yunho menandai bulan depan saat anniversary ke-6 mereka sebagai hari ia melamar Jaejoong tak salah kan?

.

"kau sedang menulis apa, Yun?"

Suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka membuat Yunho menutup jurnalnya begitu saja. ia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong dengan datar, "mengetuk dulu, Jae." Ucapnya pelan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar dan berjalan masuk lalu menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia mengangkat lengan Yunho yang ia letakkan diatas meja dan membuat dirinya duduk diatas pangkuan namja itu. Secara reflek Yunho melingkarkan lengannnya di sekeliling pinggang Jaejoong.

"pertama, aku sudah mengirimmu pesan bahwa aku akan kemari. Dan yang kedua, berhentilah menulis jurnal itu, Yunho. Kau terdengar seperti gadis yang senang menulis buku harian. Dan lagi, kau bisa menceritakan semua masalah dan juga impianmu padaku. Bukankah itu gunanya kekasih?" Jaejoong berucap panjang sembari menatap lurus ke arah mata Yunho.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong, "aku tahu. Dan hampir semua yang kutulis dalam jurnal itu sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku tak menutupi apapun darimu. Jadi, berhenti mengataiku seperti gadis. Aku hanya ingin mengingat apa saja yang telah aku raih selama ini." Jelas Yunho pelan. ia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat Jaejoong tak lagi mempermasalahkan suatu hal. Hanya perlu berbicara manis padanya dan menuruti keinginan namja itu, dan semua kembali normal.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat tanpa menyerah, "Ok, kau menang." Ucapnya sembaru menyengir lebar. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"apa kau jadi mengajakku keluar?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho, mengecup sekilas bibir namja itu, "kencan, Yunho. Itu namanya kencan." Koreksi Jaejoong. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, "itu sama saja."

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahuanya acuh, tak mau menanggapi perkataan itu. Akan sangat lama jadinya jika mereka saling beradu pendapat, dan Jaejoong tak mau menghabiskan senja di kamar Yunho hanya untuk berdebat.

"sekarang kau ganti baju dan pakailah pakaian yang kemarin aku beli untukmu. Aku tak mau kau hanya memakai jeans dan juga kaos seperti kemarin. Ok?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Jaejoong. untuk masalah fashion, Yunho tak akan mau menolak Jaejoong. namja cantik itu bisa merajuk hingga tak mau bertemu dengannya dengan alasan malu karena dirinya terlalu old fashion. Oh, Yunho sangat membenci sifat Jaejoong yang satu ini.

"kalau begitu aku akan turun dan bertemu eomoni. Jangan lama-lama!" tambah Jaejoong sembari bangun dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Yunho dan bibirnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Yunho tak langsung bersiap begitu Jaejoong pergi. Setelah ia ingat-ingat, Jaejoong tak terlalu suka memulai skinship yang cukup intim seperti berciuman dengannya. Seringkali Yunho yang berinisiatif melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan beberapa menit tadi, ia baru saja mencium bibirnya dua kali.

"waw!"

Tak dapat dipungkiri Yunho bahwa ia menyukai perubahan Jaejoong yang satu ini. Meski cukup mengejutkan, sepertinya itu tidak buruk.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan seoul di senja hari. Sudah biasa bagi sepasang kekasih itu untuk berkencan seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja Yunho tak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat menantikan saat-saat ia hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong nya.

"bagaimana kuliahmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melewatkan makan siang dengan yang lain." Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bebas, karena tangannya yang lain digenggam erat oleh namja cantik itu.

"ada beberapa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"kau ingin makan apa?"

"terserah."

"bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan benar?"

"aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"setidaknya kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau makan sekarang."

"tidak ada."

"kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Jae, aku serius. terserah dirimu."

"aku juga serius. kali ini terserah dirimu mau makan apa."

"Jae."

"yun."

"…"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya saat Yunho hanya diam tak menanggapinya lagi. Selalu seperti ini. Yunho selalu menyerahan segala sesuatu ditanagnnya. Semuanya 'terserah dirimu, Jae.' Atau 'aku menurut padamu.'

Uh~ padahal Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho pihak dominan disini. Tapi kenapa justru ia selalu menuruti kemauan Jaejoong? he always says 'yes' for whatever Jaejoong wants.

"baiklah, sekarang aku ingin makan sushi." Ucap Jaejoong malas. Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"kita akan makan sushi kalau begitu."

.

Saat pertama kali Jaejoong dan Yunho mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa mereka berkencan, tak ada yang percaya. Sejak awal, bahkan mereka tak yakin Yunho dan Jaejoong akan bisa bertahan bersama satu sama lain walau hanya sebatas teman.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka meragukan hubungan kedua namja itu. Hanya saja, sifat keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Jaejoong adalah tipe periang yang selalu bertindak lebih dulu sebelum berfikir. Ia lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan hatinya dibandingkan memikirkan logika. Berbanding dengan Yunho yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan melihat. Ia lebih senang berpikir secara tenang apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum bertindak. Jadi, semuanya sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi yang paling sering bicara diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di kantin sembari menggerutu dengan wajah kesal. tangan kanannya tak berhenti memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, tapi bibirnya juga tak berhenti menggerutu. Yunho yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam sembari memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Yoochun dan juga Junsu yang duduk didepan mereka mencoba menganggap pasangan kekasih itu tak ada, mereka mencoba sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Yunho, apa kau tak merasa itu keterlaluan? Aku hanya tidak mengerjakan kuis dengan benar dan aku diberi tugas sebanyak itu. Astaga~ dia benar-benar kejam! Dasar Park sialan! Awas saja jika dia memberiku nilai C untuk mata kuliahnya, aku benar-benar akan me – "

"Jaejoong." Yunho tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dan membuatnya berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah memandangnya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil sepotong daging miliknya lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulut Yunho.

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti." Gumam Jaejoong sembari memasukkan sepotong daging yang lain ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong.

Junsu terkekeh dan bertepuk tangan melihat adegan tadi, "akhirnya kau diam juga hyung. Kau sangat cerewet." Ucapnya kemudian. Jaejoong mencibir keras dan melirik kesal ke arah Junsu.

"seperti kau tak cerewet saja." balasnya tak mau kalah. Junsu hanya tertawa lebar dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia tak mau memulai pertengkaran konyol antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang menyadari keadaan sudah lebih tenang mulai memandang Yunho yang berada didepannya, "diamana Changmin? Tak biasanya ia datang terlambat untuk makan siang." Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entahlah. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Bahkan saat tadi berangkat, ia duluan dan meninggalkanku." Jawabnya. Ia mengecek sekali lagi ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk dari dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

.

"Yak Jung Changmin! Jauhkan tanganmu dari Ryeowook!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun itu membuat semua yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah mereka. Sedangkan tiga orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya cuek dan berjalan santai memasuki kantin.

"Ryeowook kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Ryeowook sampai didekat meja mereka. Dapat mereka lihat Ryeowook berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, dan bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian jika sang Cho itu membawanya bridal style?

"salahkan adik dari kekasih kesayangan hyung itu." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah kesal Changmin, ia mendudukkan dengan lembut Ryeowook disamping Yunho dan dia ikut duduk disampingnya.

Dengan menggurutu pelan, Changmin juga mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun.

"memang apa yang dilakukan Changmin?" kali ini Junsu yang bertanya.

"tanyakan saja padanya." Masih dengan nada ketus, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sunbaenya itu. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang melihat kekasihnya masih dalam mood yang buruk. Dan Bukannya menjawab, Changmin justru sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Ia memesan banyak-banyak makan untuknya.

"jadi, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Tak biasanya kau marah pada Changmin, Kyu?" Tanya Yoochun ikut penasaran. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan berpura menyibukkan dirinya dengan memeriksa kaki Ryeowook yang dibalut perban. Sedangkan Changmin juga cuek saja memakan makan siangnya.

"Ryeowook?" panggilan pelan dari Yunho itu membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi focus pada tangan Kyuhyun di kakinya. Ia meringis kecil menyadari pandangan dari 4 namja disana kearahnya.

"ini hanya kecelakaan kecil, hyung. Bukan se – "

"bagaimana mungkin hanya kecelakaan kecil? Bahkan kau tak bisa me – "

"Kyuhyun, biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya. Oke?" Ryeowook kembali memotong kalimat Kyuhyun yang tadi menghentikan penjelasannya. Kyuhyun mencibir pelan dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memesan makan siang untuknya dan Ryeowook.

"jadi?" Tanya Jaejoong tak sabar. Ia sangat penasaran, karena sangat jarang Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar. Mereka adalah partner-in-crime yang sangat akur.

"jadi, tadi Changmin hanya berniat untuk mengagetkanku dari belakang. Dan saat itu aku tengah berada di tangga. Tak sengaja aku terjatuh dan beruntung Kyuhyun berada di bawah, jadi taka da luka yang serius padaku. Dan tak terlalu tinggi, hanya 5 anak tangga. Tapi kaki kiriku tak sengaja terkilir." Jelas Ryeowook singkat. Keempat namja yang lain mengangguk paham.

"dan Kyuhyun pasti memaksa untuk menggendongmu kemana-mana?" tebak Yoochun. Ryeowook meringis dan mengangguk kecil, "dia memang sedikit berlebihan."

"kau namja sejati, Kyu!" ucap Yoochun sembari mengangkat tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, berniat untuk berhigh five dengannya. Dengan senyum lebar, Kyuhyun menepukkan tangannya ketangan sunbaenya itu.

"hyung sangat tahu bagaimana menjadi namja!" balas Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh senang. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"tapi itu memang sedikit berlebihan." Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya dan menatap Junsu senang, "kita sepikiran, hyung."

"tidak juga. Bukankah itu justru romantis?" kali ini suara Jaejoong yang terdengar. Yunho langsung menoleh menatap kekasihnya itu.

"apa? Kau tak mau menggendongku jika aku sakit seperti Ryeowook?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus. Yunho tertawa dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Jaejoong, "tidak akan. Ka –"

"kau jahat sekali~" potong Jaejoong sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. yunho menghela nafas kesal karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Jaejoong.

"karena aku akan selalu melindungimu hingga kau tak akan terluka. jadi aku tak perlu menggendongmu ekmana-kemana." Ucap Yunho cepat. Ia tak mau Jaejoong mengambek hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Jaejoong hanya diam dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari kedua pipinya. Ia memukul pelan lengan yunho, "kau sangat gombal."

yang lain hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Setidaknya, mereka mencoba mengacuhkan aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang saling bertatapan sengit.

"kalian berdua makanlah dengan tenang."

Suara Yunho membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhenti saling menatap tajam kearah satu sama lain. Mereka memandang Yunho sekilas dan kembali memakan makan siang mereka. Suara serius Yunho cukup menakutkan untuk dibantah.

.

.

.

Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan suara dua nafas yang saling bersahutan. Gorden yang menutupi jendela sedikit berkibar saat angin malam menyusup melalui celah yang tak tertutup rapat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih, dan dua namja dalam kamar itu masih betah untuk terjaga.

"eomoni pergi kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia sudah berhasil mengembalikan pasokan oksigennya. Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong yang kini bersandar diatas dadanya. Mereka sehabis melakukan hal-hal dewasa yang selalu ditentang oleh Changmin.

"mereka menginap di tempat samchon, ada urusan." Jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan untuk mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho.

"sepertinya besok Changmin akan mengamuk lagi." Gumam Yunho masih membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong. namja cantik itu bergumam pelan, "biarkan saja."

Yunho terkekeh dan mengecup rambut Jaejoong, "kau cukup berisik tadi." Goda Yunho. Jaejoong mengerang keras dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga wajahnya saling berhadapan dengan milik Yunho.

Jarinya menunjuk dada Yunho, "itu kesalahanmu. Kau bermain cukup liar malam ini." Balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Dan sebelum Yunho sempat menanggapinya, Jaejoong lebih dulu mengecup cepat bibir namja itu.

"aku mengantuk. Besok aku ada kuliah pagi." Ucap Jaejoong kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya disekeliling tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae."

"eum."

"kapan kita akan mengatakan hubungan ini pada eomma Kim?"

"kita tunggu waktu yang tepat."

"ini sudah 6 tahun. Dan eomoni juga sudah mengetahuinya."

"kita pikirkan besok pagi saja Yunho. Aku benar-benar lelah."

"aku hanya tak ingin jika nanti bumonimmu shock saat aku melamarmu."

"apa? Kau mau melamarku?" Jaejoong kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang Yunho kaget. Ia tak menyangka kata itu akan terlontar dari bibir Yunho.

"kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"tidak, tunggu dulu! Kau benar-benar akan melamarku sekarang?" Jaejoong balas bertanya cepat.

Yunho terkekeh dan menggeleng cepat, "tentu tidak Jaejoong. tidak sekarang." Jawabnya. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa sedikit tak suka saat mendengar Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega.

"Jaejoong ah."

"ya?"

"kau serius kan dengan hubungan kita?"

"tentu saja."

"berarti kau berniat menikah denganku kan?"

"hahahaha, Yun, kau terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang minta untuk dinikahi."

"Jaejoong aku serius."

"Yun. Ini sudah malam dan kau pasti lelah. Kita bicara besok saja ya? Aku ingin tidur."

Yunho hanya diam dan membiarkan Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya. Ada perasaan tak menyenangkan saat Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi mungkin yang namja itu katakan benar. Ia sudah lelah malam ini, hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

.

Tapi Jaejoong tak benar-benar langsung tidur setelah pembicaraan itu. Ia memikirkan lagi apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Yunho.

Pernikahan ya?

Entahlah. Selama ini, jika Jaejoong boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu. Ia masih merasa belum siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius. bahkan kedua orang tuanya belum mengetahui tentang hubungan ini. Hanya keluarga Yunho yang mengetahuinya.

Dan sekarang ia berpikir, jika seandainya Yunho melamarnya sekarang, jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan? Tentu saja ia terima kan? Bagaimanapun mereka sudah menjadi kekasih selama 6 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Sepertinya, ia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan soal pernikahan lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya ia dan Yunho membicarakan soal ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Waw! Akhirnya berhasil nge-post FF Yunjae lagi. Kali ini chaptered, tapi mungkin gak sepanjang Return. Tapi entahlah, belum selesai diketik.

Dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan, semua FF ku adalah FF balas dendam karena Yunho selalu menjadi pihak yang menyakiti dan menyesal akhirnya. Jadi, sekarang aku akan membalik keadaan dengan menjadikan Jaejoong pihak antagonis disini. Hahahahaha

Tapi tenang saja, aku adalah seseorang yang sangat anti dengan sad ending. Jadi, dapat dipastikan FF ini akan berakhir dengan happy ending. Wkwkwkwk

Jadi, apakah FF ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Review juseyo~ Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Way for Love

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : YunJae

 **Length** : Chaptered – Chapter 2

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **YunJae**

.

 **Part 2**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak pembicaraan mereka malam itu, dan tak ada kelanjutannya. Bahkan Jaejoong belum bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Mereka hanya bertukar pesan atau saling menelpon. Entahlah, Yunho sangat susah untuk ditemui akhir-akhir ini. Setiap ajakan kencannya selalu ditolak oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu selalu beralasan sibuk untuk mengurus skripsinya yang sudah mulai maju ke dosen. Dan sms atau percakapan mereka lewat telepon selalu berakhir dengan kekesalan Jaejoong. namja cantik itu sangat tak suka jika ada yang menolak ajakannya, bahkan itu kekasihnya sendiri.

"dasar Yunho bodoh." Gerutu Jaejoong saat ia membaca pesan masuk dari Yunho yang mengabarkan bahwa namja itu lagi-lagi tak bisa menemani Jaejoong pergi.

"kemana namja itu? Sudah jam 8 juga belum pulang-pulang." Tambahnya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya yang baru saja selesai makan malam. Tadi ia juga sempat menelpon rumah Yunho, dan kebetulan yang mengangkatnya Changmin. Namja jangkung itu juga bilang bahwa Yunho belum pulang. Ia juga mengatakan kalau Yunho sudah seminggu ini selalu pulang diatas jam 10.

Bahkan Jaejoong tak tahu soal itu.

"hah~"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sangat lelah seharian ini. Setelah ia ingat kembali, di kampus pun Yunho juga sangat jarang terlihat. Bahkan ia sudah tak pernah makan siang bersama lagi. Dari Yoochun, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho mengambil kelas tambahan.

"aku jadi sedikit merindukannya." Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Ia mengingat lagi saat dulu awal mereka berpacaran. Bahkan hanya ditinggal sehari tanpa melihat namja Jung itu sudah bsia membuatnya menangis karena rindu. Sekarang. Sudah seminggu mereka tak bertemu dan Jaejoong hanya merasa kesepian. Entahlah, Jaejoong juga tak paham pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena mereka sudah sangat lama bersama membuat dirinya bisa menahan untuk jauh-jauh dari Yunho.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa lebih aneh lagi. Ia mulai menjadikan ciuman dan sex sebagai sebuah keharusan, bukan sesuatu yang istimewa lagi. Ia berpikir, bukankah salah satu tujuan menjalin hubungan itu untuk memuaskan kebutuhan sex? Karenanya, ia melakukan semua itu dengan Yunho. Dan ia juga tak mau berbohong bahwa ia merasa sangat puas dengan hubungannya selama ini dengan namja Jung itu. Dan ia juga tak mau merubah apa yang sudah mereka jalani.

.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba langsung bangun dari keadaan berbaringnya saat mendengar suara gerbang yang dibuka dari rumah Yunho yang tepat berada disebelah rumahnya. Apalagi kamarnya berada di lantai dua dan disisi yang berdekatan dengan rumah Yunho.

Ia segera berjalan mendekat ke jendela disamping meja belajarnya dan membuak gorden yang menutupinya. Dapat ia lihat Yunho berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"benar kata Changmin, Yunho pulang sangat larut." Ucap Jaejoong lirih saat melihat jam dinding dikamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

"dan dia tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku sangat kesal padanya! Jangan harap aku akan menghubunginya duluan lagi mulai sekarang."

Ia sangat tak suka jika ada yang ditutupi darinya. karena ia tak suka menjadi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dan ia merasa kesal luar biasa saat Yunho tak memberitahunya soal kepulangannya yang cukup larut. Tak ada kelas hingga semalam ini.

"aku sangat kesal!"

.

.

.

Mood buruknya sejak semalam masih bertahan hingga siang ini. Bahkan sejak pagi ia tak memperhatikan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dosen. Ditambah Yunho yang tak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Dan pagi tadi Jaejoong kembali berangkat seorang diri. Changmin bilang, Yunho sudah berangkat duluan sejak jam 6 pagi.

"hyung, dimana Yunho hyung?" pertanyaan Junsu itu membuatnya mendongak dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"dia sedang ada kelas tambahan." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ia tahu tentang kelas itupun dari salah satu teman Yunho. Namja Jung itu tak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"sudah satu minggu aku tak bertemu dengan Yunho hyung. Aku sedikit merindukannya." Gumam Ryeowook. Changmin yang tengah sibuk dengan Kyuhyun dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka memandang namja mungil itu.

"kau datang saja ke rumah kami sore ini. Tak apa kan, Kyu?" ucap Changmin sembari memandang bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook.

"tentu saja! aku akan ke rumahmu. Kita selesaikan level ini. Ah, aku tak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu." Balas Kyuhyun bersemangat, matanya masih focus menatap layar didepannya.

"baiklah! Kita lihat siapa yang berhasil memenangkan level ini."

Dan kedua namja itu kembali sibuk dengan laptop didepan mereka. Membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"mereka jadi autis saat bermain game." Komentar Jaejoong tajam. Junsu dan Ryeowook yang mendengarnya tertawa menanggapi hal itu.

"hyung sangat benar." Pekik Junsu riang. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnya masih dengan tawa yang mengiringinya. Apalagi komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong dan juga Ryeowook membuat suasana dimeja mereka sedikit berisik. Ditambah teriakan Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

.

"Yunho hyung benar-benar berusaha sangat keras." Gumaman Changmin itu cukup membuat Jaejoong mengabaikan makan siangnya. Ia menoleh manatap adik Yunho itu.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya namja cantik itu penasaran.

Masih dengan wajah yang menghadap laptop dan tangan yang bergerak lincah diatas joy stick, namja jangkung itu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, "aku mendengar dari eomma bahwa appa akan segera menyerahkan perusahaan ditangan Yunho hyung. Karena itu hyung berusaha menyelesaikan kuliahnya secepat mungkin." Jelasnya singkat.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "pantas saja ia sering menolak ajakan kencanku." Gumamnya pelan, ia sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa Yunho memang disibukkan oleh kuliahnya, bukan hal lainnya yang tak ia ketahui. Tapi tetap saja, jam 10 malam itu terlalu malam untuk kuliah. Apalagi jam 6 pagi!

"oleh karenanya malam ini kalian menginap saja dirumah. Eomma dan appa akan pergi, jadi rumah kosong." Tambah Changmin.

Junsu memekik senang, "benarkah? Baiklah. Aku juga akan menyeret Chunnie untuk ikut menginap. Sudah lama sejak kita menginap. Iya kan Jae hyung?"

"ya. Seingatku, kita terakhir menginap bersama saat tahun terakhir SMA. Wah~ itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu." Balas Jaejoong sama bersemangatnya. Ia cukup antusias untuk bertemu Yunho. Menginap dirumah Changmin sama dengan bermalam bersama Yunho kan?

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "apa tak apa jika aku ikut menginap? Tidak, maksudku aku kan bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap namja manis itu.

Jaejoong mengacak sayang rambut Ryeowook, "tentu saja tak apa jika kau menginap. Bahkan kami akan sangat senang. Dan kau itu teman kami Ryeowookie. Apalagi kekasihmu itu juga tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong lembut, moodnya membaik sekarang.

Junsu mengangguk cepat, "ya. Kami akan sangat senang jika kau ikut. Ini akan menjadi malam kita menginap bersama." Ucapnya senang. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendengar tanggapan itu.

"gomawo hyungdeul~"

"kau sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin me – "

"ARGH!" teriakan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terdengar bersamaan itu membuat perhatian ketiga namja lain disana terpusat pada mereka. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung kantin yang lainnya ikut memandang kea rah meja mereka.

"What on earth are you shouting for?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. ia memandang tajam dua namja disampingnya itu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh, memandang ke arah mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang tertekuk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Lap – laptopnya Jae hyung~ Hwa!" Changmin kembali berteriak. Kali ini tidak sekeras tadi.

Jaejoong menajamkan matanya, "ada apa dengan laptopnya? Rusak? Kau merusaknya?!" tanyanya kesal. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "Laptopnya mati~ Baterai nya habis~ Hwa~ Gameku~" kali ini Kyuhyun ikut berteriak. Dan dua namja tampan itu justru berpelukan sembari berteriak bersama.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajah datar dan menatap Junsu dan Ryeowook yanga hanya diam dengan mulut yang terbuka tak percaya.

"Junsu, Ryeowook, ayo kita tinggalkan dua namja autis ini." Ajak Jaejoong sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Junsu dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaejoong yang mulai melangkah keluar.

"yah! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami~"

.

.

.

"Yunho!"

Teriakan Yoochun itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik dan melihat saabatnya itu berlari kearahnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Yoochun sudah berdiri didepannya. Namja Park itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Yunho yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan kampus, "kau ada shift malam ini?" Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, "ya. Kau tahukan satu bulan ini aku mengambil shift penuh? Aku perlu mengumpulkan uang secepat mungkin." Jawabnya. Yoochun menghela nafasnya mendengar hal itu.

"padahal kau bisa langsung mendapatkan uang hanya dengan meminta pada Ahjussi Jung. Kau membuat semuanya terasa sulit, Jung." Ucap Yoochun.

Yunho tertawa dan menepuk pelan bahu Yoochun, "tak ada salahnya mencari uang sendiri untuk membeli benda sacral seperti itu. Apalagi, ini pengalaman pertama dan terakhirku untuk bekerja part time sebagai waiter."

Ya, sudah satu minggu ini Yunho bekerja sebagai pekerja part time di salah satu restaurant cepat saji yang cukup jauh dari rumah ataupun kampusnya. Ia tak mau Jaejoong dan teman-temannya yang lain tahu soal hal ini. Bukannya ia malu atau apa. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa meminta uang kepada appanya dan langsung ia terima. Tapi, ia ingin mencari uang dengan usahanya sendiri. Itu semua demi sebuah cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Jaejoong saat ia melamarnya nanti.

"apa kau tak tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan yang lainnya akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "menginap?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yoochun mengangguk, "ya. Kata Junsu, Changmin mengajak mereka menginap. Dan sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di rumahmu. Bahkan aku juga dipaksa Junsu untuk datang."

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memandang Yoochun tajam, "kau harus membantuku. Jaejoong tak akan percaya jika aku pulang larut untuk kelas tambahan. Ia tak sebodoh itu. Jadi, kau harus membantuku saat ini."ucapnya cepat.

"membantu bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun bibgung.

"kau harus ikut aku malam ini untuk bekerja. Atau kau menjemputku nanti dan kita ke rumahku bersama. Aku akan menjadikan dirimu sebagai alasan untukku pulang larut." Jelas Yunho singkat. Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau selalu merepotkanku." Keluh Yoochun pelan. Yunho tersenyum tipis, "mian. Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar harus membantuku." Ucapnya memohon.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pasrah, "baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Nanti jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu di sana. Dan kau harus memberi alasan bahwa kita belajar bersama. Ok?"

Yunho mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak Yoochun, "ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Yoochun tertawa dan balas menepuk pundak Yunho, "aku akan menjadi pemeran penting bagi pernikahanmu kelak saat Jaejoong menerima lamaranmu. Hahahahaha~"

.

Sejujurnya Yunho sangat merindukan sosok namja cantik itu. Seminggu tanpa bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuat dirinya tersiksa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus bekerja keras selama satu bulan kedepan.

Selain ia mengambil kerja part time, ada hal lain yang membuatnya menghindari bertemu Jaejoong.

Salah satu hal yang cukup menjengkelkan saat kau sudah mengenal seseorang selama hampir seumur hidupmu, yaitu dia bisa sangat memahami dirimu. Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan sekecil apapun. Dan Yunho takut jika ia sudah bertemu Jaejoong, akan berakhir dengan ia menceritakan semua yang ia rencanakan untuk bulan depan saat anniversary mereka.

Karena alasan konyol itulah selama enam tahun mereka berpacaran tak ada kejutan yang berhasil dengan sempurna. Bahkan anniversary mereka juga dilewati dengan hal-hal biasa seperti makan malam bersama atau hanya berkencan. Tak ada yang special. Tapi Yunho sangat menghargai setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Yunho belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Setidaknya hal itu yang memenuhi pikiran Jaejoong sekarang. Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih terdengar asik dengan game mereka di kamar namja jangkung itu. Junsu dan Ryeowook pun dengan tenang menonton film di ruang TV. Dan hanya dirinya yang berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah di Ruang tamu.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho pulang. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan dari mulut kekasihnya itu atas apa yang terjadi selama seminggu ini. Ia tak tahan lagi jika mereka tetap begini. Ia bagai berhubungan jarak jauh dengan namja Jung itu, padahal faktanya mereka tinggal bersebelahan. Hanya untuk bertemu kekasihnya sendiri butuh perjuangan yang tak mudah. Ini sudah keterlaluan menurut Jaejoong.

"aku pulang,"

Sebuah suara yang didahului oleh terbukanya pintu depan membuat Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang intens ke arah pintu. Tadi suara Yunho, Jaejoong sangat menghafalnya. Dan kini, namja Jung itu sudah berdiri didepan dirinya yang memang sudah menunggu disana sejak tadi.

"jae? Kau kenapa berdiri disini sendirian?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri dekat pintu depan.

Jaejoong mendengus keras dan melangkah mendekati kekasihnya itu, "kau darimana?"

Ouh, Yunho bisa merasakan nada suara Jaejoong yang kesal. sepertinya lebih dari kesal, namja cantik itu tengah marah kepadanya. Yunho tak terlalu kaget, bagaimanapun ia sudah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya.

"aku dari tempat Yoochun. Tadi aku belajar kelompok dengannya. Karena keasyikan, aku sampai tak sadar sudah selarut ini." Jelas Yunho singkat. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tak langsung percaya dan justru selangkah maju dan menyipitkan matanya memandang Yunho, "kita tahu kau tak pandai berbohong." Ucapnya tajam.

Yunho menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak sedang berbohong. Aku memang bersama Yoochun tadi. Junsu tak mengatakan padamu? Seingatku tadi Yoochun mengabari kekasihnya itu." Jawab Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong. dalam hati ia merutuki Yoochun yang lama sekali memarkir mobil diluar.

"Junsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku saja? kau bisa mengirim pesan atau menelponku." Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup, ia sangat tak pandai berbohong. Karena itu ia membenci kebohongan. Tapi ini sangat penting untuk kejutannya tiga minggu lagi.

"po – ponselku mati. Ya, ponselku mati karena kehabisan baterai. Aku lupa mengisinya pagi ini." Jawabnya singkat mencari alasan. Memang ponselnya mati, tapi karena ia sengaja mematikannya.

"tak perlu beralasan Yunho. Aku tahu kau ti – "

"loh? Yun? Kenapa kau masih berdiri didepan pintu?"

Suara Yoochun membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya lega. Ia merasa sangat tertolong dengan kehadiran namja Park sahabatnya itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Jaejoong hanya bertanya aku darimana." Jawab Yunho. Ia memberi isyarat melalui tatapannya pada Yoochun. Dan namja itu menyadarinya.

"oh, Yunho dari rumahku. Tadi kami belajar dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas." Ucap Yoochun sembari tersenyum selebar mungkin ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak begitu saja percaya. Ia memandang tajam ke arah dua namja didepannya itu, "kalian pasti bersekongkol! Argh! Aku sangat frustasi seminggu ini diacuhkan oleh namja Jung sialan ini. Kau itu kekasihku bukan?!"

"Jae – "

"apa? Kekasih tak akan memutus kontak begitu saja."

"aku tak memutus kontak. Aku – "

"tidak menelponku dan tidak membalas pesanku itu namanya memutus kontak. Kukira kau pandai Yunho. Tapi untuk urusan seperti ini kau sangat payah."

"maafkan aku. Aku tak menghubungimu karena – "

"cari saja alasan. Aku tak akan percaya. Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku? Kita sudah mengenal lebih dari 15 tahun! Dan kau itu kekasihku selama 6 tahun Yunho. Kau tega membohongiku?! Aku sangat membencimu!"

teriakan Jaejoong dikalimat terakhirnya itu membuat 4 namja lain dirumah itu menyusul kea rah ruang tamu. Dan mereka hanya diam saat melihat Jaejoong tengah marah dengan Yunho dan Yoochun didepannya. Kurang lebih mereka sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi.

"Jaejoong, maafkan aku. Bukannya aku berniat untuk mengacuhkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tengah sibuk menghadapi ujian skripsi. Sungguh! Ini tidak akan lama, hanya satu bulan. Dan semua akan selesai begitu aku sudah menyerahkan skripsiku." Ucap Yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian. Untuk satu ini ia tak berbohong. Selain sibuk dengan kerja part timenya, ia juga sibuk dengan bahan skripsinya.

"tadi setidaknya kau masih bisa menemuiku kan? Demi Tuhan! Rumah kita bersebelahan Yunho! Tapi kau seakan berada jauh sekali dariku. Aku merasa seakan tak memiliki kekasih."

Kali ini Yunho hanya diam. Ia baru saja sadar, ia sudah cukup keterlaluan satu minggu ini.

Dan keadaan menjadi hening disana. Secara perlahan, Yoochun menyingkir dan menarik ke empat orang lainnya untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sendirian disana. Pasangan itu butuh waktu bicara berdua.

.

"kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih saat keadaan sudah cukup lama hening. Keduanya menyadari bahwa kelima namja yang lain sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut, "aku minta maaf." Ucapnya tulus. Jaejoong mengalihakan wajahnya dari Yunho. Sial, suara tulus namja Jung itu selalu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Bahkan matanya sudah berembun sekarang. Ia tak sadar bahwa sudah semarah ini pada Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari kekasihnya itu tengah menahan tangisnya justru memeluk Jaejoong. ia membelai lembut punggung namja itu, "aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah keterlaluan seminggu ini."

Jaejoong hanya diam dan terisak pelan. ia memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang sudah seminggu ini tak berada didekatnya.

"aku merindukanmu." Gumam Jaejoong lirih. Yunho mengangguk dan mencium lembut pucuk kepalanya, "aku juga."

"kau sangat jahat padaku."

"aku tahu."

"kau tak menanggapi telepon serta pesanku."

"aku menyesal."

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"aku tahu."

"aku sangat membencimu."

"aku tahu."

"berhenti untuk mengacuhkanku."

"ya."

"kau namja paling bodoh."

"aku tahu."

"kau tak berperasaan."

"aku tahu,"

"berhentilah mengatakan 'aku tahu', kau tak tahu apapun tentang semua itu!" Jaejoong memekik pelan. Yunho tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajah namja itu dari pelukannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jaejoong.

"maafkan aku. Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku merasa tambah bersalah."

"biarkan saja."

Jaejoong menjawab kesal meski tetap mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir namja cantiknya.

"aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok. Sebagai permintaan maafku." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam dan memandang intens Yunho, "benarkah? Kau akan mengajakku berkencan besok?" tanyanya antusias.

Yunho mengangguk, "ya, jika kau menganggap acara jalan-jalan kita sebagai kencan."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kedua pipi dan bibir Yunho sebelum kembali memeluk namja tampan itu. Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong dan tersenyum lebar.

Hah, masalah untuk satu minggu ini sudah berakhir dengan permintaan maaf dan ajakan kencan.

Tapi, jika seminggu saja sudah semarah ini Jaejoong padanya, bagaimana 3 minggu kedepan?

Sepertinya Yunho harus mencari cara agar Jaejoong tak kesal padanya. Bagaimanapun, kejutan untuk anniversarynya bulan depan harus terlaksana dengan sempurna.

Ya, kejutan. Yunho yakin kejutan kali ini akan berhasil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla! Chapter 2 datang~

Akan diusahan fic ini selesai secepatnya. Dan mungkin akan ber-chapter kurang dari sepuluh. Akan saya usahakan secepatnya update~

Dan saya sebenarnya juga bingung. Kenapa hampir semua fic yang saya tulis konfliknya selalu berhubungan dengan perasaan dan batin tokohnya ya? Jarang ada orang ketiga.

Di fic ini memang konfliknya ada di perasaan Jaejoong. tapi, akan ada kehadiran orang ketiga. Tapi tidak sampai menjadi cinta segitiga kok~ ff saya gak ribet-ribet amat! Dan pastinya happy end~ hahahaha

So, saya sangat berterima kasih atas review dan semua yang telah membaca di chapter 1 kemarin. Saya sangat mengapresiasinya.

Dan sekarang, review lagi? Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Gomawo~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Way for Love

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : YunJae

 **Length** : Chaptered – Chapter 3

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **YunJae**

.

 **Part 3**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Yunho malamnya, hari ini keduanya akan berkencan. Tapi, kencan romantis itu berubah haluan menjadi tamasya keluarga saat ke lima namja lainnya merengek untuk ikut. Dan entah karena apa, Jaejoong mengiyakan saja rengekan mereka. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menggerutu, karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Jaejoong.

"berhentilah merutuk Yunho hyung, kau seharusnya menikmati udara segar ditengah cuaca cerah seperti ini." Suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba hadir itu membuat Yunho mendelik sebal ke arahnya.

"dasar setan! Kau pikir siapa yang membuat mood ku jelek seperti ini?! Seharusnya aku langsung menendangmu dan Changmin keluar dari rumah sejak kemarin." Balas Yunho kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar amukan itu. Memang, yang pertama kali memberi ide untuk ikut pergi bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah dirinya dengan Changmin.

"kau tak perlu kesal seperti itu, hyung. Toh kita semua bahagia. Bahkan Jaejoong hyung juga terlihat senang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Yunho mendengus sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri didepannya. Namja cantik itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Junsu dan Ryeowook dikanan kirinya. Didepan mereka ada Yoochun yang sibuk memesan tiket. Mereka tengah antri untuk masuk ke dalam Lotte world. Tempat itupun ditentukan oleh Junsu dan Ryeowook yang sangat bersemangat.

"hah~" Yunho menghela nafasnya keras.

Puk!

"berhentilah menghela nafas hyung. kau akan kehilangan keberuntunganmu." Kali ini Changmin yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling bahu Yunho. Namja itu mendengus keras, meski tetap membiarkan lengan Changmin dibahunya.

"keberuntunganku sudah hilang saat kau merengek ikut pergi hari ini." Jawab Yunho sebal. Changmin tertawa dan berhigh five ria dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana. dan Yunho berdecak kesal melihat kesenangan dua namja itu.

"kalian memang benar-benar titisan iblis."

.

"yak! Kenapa kalian justru tertawa seperti itu? Cepatlah!" suara nyaring Junsu membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa mereka. Bahkan kedua namja itu tak sadar bahwa Yunho sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka. Dan ternyata namja Jung itu tengah berbincang dengan Yoochun didepan.

"kenapa kau mau diajak oleh duo evil itu?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun.

Yoochun terkekeh dan menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, "entahlah. Sepertinya menyenangkan saja mengerjaimu." Jawabnya asal.

"dari semua hari yang ada. Kenapa juga jiwa jahilmu harus muncul hari ini?!" gerutu Yunho cukup keras. Yoochun tertawa renyah, "karena memang hari ini kau sedang dalam suasana yang pas untuk dikerjai." Jawabnya.

Yunho berdecak dan memandang Yoochun tajam, "kau tahu seminggu ini aku belum bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jadi hari ini kesempatan langka. Tapi kau justru merusak semuanya." Keluhnya kesal.

Yoochun meringis tipis, "mian, Yun. Tapi nikmati saja hari ini. Nanti kau cari waktu untuk berdua dengan Jaejoong. pasti ada. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya juga kau terus menggerutu, itu semua tak akan merubah keadaan saat ini."

Yunho terdiam memandang Yoochun, "kau dapat kalimat darimana?" tanyanya bingung.

"maksudmu?"

"baru kali ini kau menasihatiku dengan kalimat yang bermutu."

"sialan!"

Dan Yunho tertawa renyah. Mungkin, ia memang perlu menikmati waktu sekarang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jaejoong tengah tertawa dengan Junsu entah karena apa.

Oke, kali ini ia akan menuruti nasihat Yoochun. Melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti ini sudah cukup mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Apalagi Changmin yang bilang padanya bahwa Jaejoong selalu badmood seminggu terakhir ini membuat tawa namja cantik itu sangat berharga. Untuk kerinduannya berdua dengan Jaejoong, ia bisa mencuri waktu nanti. Ini masih pagi, dan hari masih panjang.

"Baiklah Yunho! Ayo kita coba semua permainan ini~"

Kali ini Yunho tersenyum dan menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik Yoochun. Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong, dan namja cantik itu terkikik lalu memberikan sebuah flying kiss ke arahnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya tidak buruk juga 'tamasya keluarga' hari ini.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tak bersinar terang saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah lebih dari 10 wahana yang mereka coba, dan tenaga mereka pun juga tinggal sedikit. Setidaknya mereka sempat makan siang disana.

Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Yoochun dengan Junsu, Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook, dan Jung bersaudara dengan Jaejoong. mereka mengucapkan sampai jumpa besok di kampus.

"kau akan menginap?" Tanya Yunho saat mereka dalam perjalanan. Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"kau ingin aku menginap?" tanyanya balik. Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong sebelum tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"aku tak memaksa." Jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong tertawa dan mengangguk kecil, "kurasa tak ada salahnya menginap. Eomma dan appa tak dirumah untuk seminggu kedepan." Jawabnya kemudian. Yunho dalam diam tersenyum puas. Orang tua Jaejoong memang seringkali pergi keluar lebih dari seminggu. Karena bisnis mereka yang mengharuskan untuk bepergian keluar kota, bahkan keluar negeri. Untuk alasan itulah mereka susah ditemui untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan Jaejoong dengannya.

Tapi, untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Yunho bersyukur karena kedua orang tua Jaejoong pergi. Ia bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk menginap dirumahnya atau sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin yang duduk dibelakang membuat suara seakan mau muntah, "kalian membuatku mual." Gumamnya cukup keras.

Yunho hanya diam, sudah biasa.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berdecak sebal dan menoleh ke belakang, "kau selalu cari masalah, Min." ucapnya. Changmin memajukan bibirnya, "salah siapa kalian selalu merasa dunia milik sendiri. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu dan kalian seakan tak bosan dengan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan."

Jaejoong bergumam pelan, "bosan ya? Memang aku harus merasakan bosan?! Kau masih kecil, Changmin~"

Changmin mendengus keras, menimbulkan kekehan puas dari bibir Jaejoong.

"kau tak akan bisa merasakan bosan saat kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang memang ditakdirkan untukmu. Bahkan kau menginginkannya lagi dan lagi." Kali ini suara Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, meninggalkan Changmin yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya maaf deh. Aku belum menemukan kekasih. Terkadang aku merasa menjadi anak dari kalian jika ikut berkencan. Apalagi dengan KyuWook dan YooSu yang aneh itu. Seakan-akan aku satu-satunya manusia normal." Ucap Changmin sarkatik.

Jaejoong merengut, "memang kau pikir kita alien?"

Sedangkan Yunho tertawa renyah, "makanya. Cepat-cepatlah mencari kekasih."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu Changmin tak berhenti cemberut, membuat Jaejoong tertawa puas melihatnya.

.

.

.

Changmin langsung pergi kekamarnya begitu sampai rumah. Mereka tadi mampir sebentar untuk makan malam, dan Jung bungsu itu bilang sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Dan setelah perutnya terisi penuh, apa ada alasan lain baginya untuk tetap terjaga?

"anak itu tak berubah juga." Gumam Jaejoong tak habis pikir. "seringkali aku iri padanya. Ia bisa makan sepuasnya dan tidur kapan saja tapi tubuhnya tetap kurus seperti itu." Tambahnya.

Yunho tertawa dan mengacak kasar rambut Jaejoong. ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, "kau seperti inipun sudah mempesona." Yunho menanggapi dengan sedikit keluar dari topic pembicaraan. Tapi kalimagt itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong merona.

"kau merayuku."

Dan Yunho tersenyum tipis, "aku tak boleh merayu kekasihku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Posisinya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang membuatnya sedikit menunduk, "memang aku bilang tak boleh? Aku tak melarangmu melakukannya." Jawabnya cepat.

Yunho terkekeh dan mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Iapun mendudukkan Jaejoong diatas pangkuannya dan memeluk tubuh namja itu.

"aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan sikap Yunho. Cukup jarang namja Jung itu bermanja dan bersikap lembut seperti ini. Tapi ia hanya mengulum senyumnya dan balas memeluk Yunho.

"kurasa kau benar-benar merindukanku." Balas Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bergumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya disekeliling pinggang kekasihnya itu.

.

Yunho tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menjauh darinya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tak siap hanya diam dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangkan Yunho akan menciumnya tanpa peringatan seperti ini. Ia merasa sikap Yunho malam ini memang berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi mungkin, hanya perasaannya.

Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat tangannya menyusup di balik kaos yang dipakai namja itu, ia membelai lembut pinggang dan punggungnya. Dan dapat ia dengar sebuah gumaman tertahan milik Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu membuka bibirnya saat meraskan tangan Yunho bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dan Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

Ini adalah kegiatan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan. Jaejoongpun sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman dan juga tangan Yunho dikulitnya. Tapi malam ini, entah karena apa, saat lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya dan membelai lembut lidahnya, ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Bukan perasaan menyenangkan dan geli yang biasa ia rasakan. Tapi perasaan tak nyaman dan gelisah yang tiba-tiba hadir.,

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia sudah mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja.

Yunho terdiam. Ia cukup kaget dengan penolakan ini. Setelah ia ingat, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menolak perlakuannya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Apa aku terlalu tergesa? Pikir Yunho bingung. "J – jae? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya kaku.

Jaejoong yang menundukkan wajahnya hanya mengangguk singkat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga dagu. Ia membuat punggungnya menghadap kearah Yunho.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa bersalah telah menolak kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ia tak memiliki alasan yang masuk akal kenapa melakukan hal itu. Tubuhnya hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan sentuhan Yunho. Mungkin, waktu satu minggu itu sudah membuat tubuhnya lupa. Tapi ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan tak nyaman saat bersama Yunho.

"Jae, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya kau masih marah karena seminggu ini. Maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar nada lirih itu menjadi semakin bersalah. Ia akhirnya membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho yang memang sedang memandangnya, "maafkan aku telah menolakmu seperti ini. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Mungkin besok perasaanku sudah lebih baik." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho mengangguk lemas, "kau tak ingin mandi dulu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia menarik lengan Yunho hingga berbaring disampingnya. Dengan cepat, ia melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Yunho, "tidurlah saja. kita sedang lelah Yunho. Ini pertengkaran pertama setelah anniversary kita tahun lalu. Bahkan bertahan selama satu minggu tanpa bertemu. Mungkin, perasaan kita perlu membiasakan dengan keadaan ini."

Yunho mengagguk dan balas memeluk Jaejoong, ia mencium sekilas rambut namja itu, "ya. Lebih baik sekarang kita berisitrahat. Semua akan lebih baik besok." Ucapnya menenangkan. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

Sesungguhnya, ia tak menegrti apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menolak sentuhan Yunho. Dan ini pertama kalinya setelah 6 tahun mereka berpacaran. Tubuhnya merasa asing dengan sentuhan Yunho. Tapi bukan perasaan asing seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Itu perasaan asing yang mendebarkan dan nyaman.

Kali ini, ia merasa asing yang tak nyaman. Sentuhan Yunho entah kenapa justru membuatnya gelisah dan tak nyaman. Bahkan saat sekarang ia memeluk Yunho pun perasaan menenangkan itu taka da. Dulu, setiap kali ia berada dalam rengkuhan Yunho, ia selalu merasa aman dan terlindungi. Tapi kini, ia tak merasakan hal itu.

Tapi mungkin benar kata Yunho. Tubuh dan hatinya mungkin belum sepenuhnya memaafkan namja itu karena seminggu ini. Ditambah ia juga lelah setelah seharian bermain. Segala kemungkinan itu membuatnya semakin lelah dan akhirnya terlelap.

Ya, semoga besok mnejadi lebih baik seperti yang diharapkan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan ranjang disebelahnya bergerak. Apalagi dapat ia rasakan bias cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya, dan itu membuatnya mengernyit karena silau. Dengan perlahan, ia membuaka matanya. Ia mengerjapkannya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya membukanya sempurna.

"Yunho?" panggilnya pelan saat melihat namja itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap cermin. Melalui bayangan di cermin, Yunho balas menatapnya. Ia tersenyum.

"maaf. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melihat jam diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang. Masih jam 6.30 pagi.

"kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Setahunya belum ada kelas sepagi ini.

"aku akan mencari bahan skripsi di perpustakaan." Jawab Yunho sembari membalik tubuhnya hingga kini memandang langsung Jaejoong. ia berjalan pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, mengulurtkan tangannya dan emmbelasi lembut wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "perpustakaan belum buka jam segini, Yunho." Ucapnya. Yunho terkekeh dan mencium sekilas dahi Jaejoong, membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"aku sudah mengatakan pada penjaga perpustakaan universitas untuk membukaan pintu jam 6." Jelas Yunho singkat. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, "jadi seminggu ini kau meninggalkanku untuk sarapan bersama perpustakaan?!" tanyanya kesal.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "memang. Kau pikir aku selingkuh?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu telak mengenai prasangka Jaejoong. meski ia sendiri juga tak percaya ia berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Yunho.

"kau tahu sendiri aku sangat membenci perselingkuhan. Kesetiaan dan kepecayaan itu sangat penting bagi sebuah hubungan Jaejoong. percayalah padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak akan berpaling darimu selamanya." Jelas Yunho panjang.

Jaejoong terdiam. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa membalas kalimat itu. Selamanya ya?

.

"hei, Jae. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Kau masih mau disini?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan mengangguk. Ia mengusahakn sebuah senyum ke arah Yunho.

"ya. Kurasa aku masih memiliki beberapa baju disini. Aku malas pulang kerumah. Dan aku akan berangkat bersama Changmin. Tenang saja." jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong. hanya sebentar.

"kurasa kau tak marah lagi padaku." Gumam Yunho masih dengan wajahnya yang berada tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong. bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan ringan.

"hn? Aku tak paham." Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho terkekeh geli, "kemarin kau mengiyakan ajakan Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk ikut kencan dengan kita karena kau masih marah kepadaku kan? Karena itu kau sengaja menghancurkan kencan kita."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya, "ketahuan ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Yunho mengangguk dan sekali lagi mencium bibir Jaejoong, lalu kedua pipinya, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lama di dahinya. Jaejoong hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan dari Yunho.

"kau ada kelas jam berapa?" Tanya Yunho. Ia sudah kembali berdiri dan menyiapkan tas yang akan ia bawa.

"jam 10."

"baiklah. Aku akan usahakan untuk ikut makan siang nanti."

"aku tunggu. Kirim sms tak akan membuatmu bodoh, Yunho."

"hahahaha, aku akan mengirimmu sms. Caramu meminta sangat unik."

"hn. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

"hahahaha, kalau begitu aku berangkat."

"hati-hati dijalan."

Dan setelah itu Yunho keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk pasrah di atas ranjang.

Perlahan, tangan namja cantik itu menuju dadanya, merasakan degupan jantungnya sendiri. Suara detakan itu normal, berdetak dengan stabil tanpa ada perubahan apapun. Dan fakta itu membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua matanya sendiri berair.

"a – aku tak berdebar. Y – Yunho, Yunho ya."

.

.

.

Changmin merengut kesal sembari mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kampus. Tidak seperti Yunho yang lebih memilih berjalan kaki dengan Jaejoong, Changmin lebih senang mengendarai mobil pribadinya sendiri. Lagipula, ia juga belum memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bermesraan ditengah jalan jika ia berjalan kaki.

"berhentilah memakai kacamata hitam bodoh itu, Jae hyung! dan duduklah disampingku! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti supir." Ucap Changmin kesal sembari menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong dari cermin.

Jaejoong yang memang duduk dibelakang dengan kacamata hitamnya hanya diam, tersenyum tipis ke arah Changmin, "mian Changmin ah. Aku sedang tak ingin duduk disampingmu. Dan kau tahu alasan kenapa aku memakai kacamata ini." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Dapat terdengar dari penjuru mobil suara helaan nafas Changmin, "memang kenapa hyung menangis? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "tidak. Aku dan Yunho baik-baik saja. hanya ada hal lain yang membuatku menangis. Sudahlah. Gerbang kampus sudah terlihat didepan." Ucap Jaejoong, sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Changmin mendengus keras dan memperlambat laju mobilnya begitu memasuki area kampus. Ia memarkir mobil ditempat biasa. Dan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong sudah lebih turun, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"ya – yah, Jae hyung!" teriakan Changmin hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Jaejoong. bahkan namja cantik itu tak membalik tubuhnya.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya untuk pagi ini. Ia sengaja menghindari orang-orang yang ia kenal. Ia tak mau menemui mereka dengan penampilan seperti ini. Jika kalian ingin tahu, matanya masih bengkak karena baru saja menangis sejak Yunho pergi.

Dengan sedikit menunduk Jaejoong berjalan melewati koridor terakhir sebelum sampai kelasnya. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa bernafas lega karena berhasil menghindari teman-temannya, karena terlalu focus menunduk dan berjalan cepat, entah ia yang menabarak atau ditabrak, membuat kaca mata hitamnya terjatuh.

"ah!" ia memekik pelan dan menunduk semakin dalam. Apalagi beberapa mahasiswa lain menatap kearahnya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa orang yang – entah ia tabrak atau menabarknya – itu tengah jatuh terduduk didepannya.

Dapat Jaejoong dengar yeoja yang jatuh itu meringis, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengulurkan tangnnya, "kau tak apa? maafkan aku." Ucapnya tulus.

"ah, ya. Gwenchana." Dan yeoja itu menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong sembari mendongak, membalas tatapan Jaejoong ke arahnya. Dan gerakan itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menatap tak berkedip ke arah yeoja itu, tepatnya wajah yeoja didepannya.

Saat itu, sungguh, ia merasa dunia sekelilingnya serasa blur. Seakan yang jelas terlihat hanya yeoja didepannya itu. Waktu terasa berhenti, begitu juga detakan jantungnya. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum segala sesuatu disekitarnya bergerak seakan sangat cepat, dan detakan jantungnya menggila.

I - ini, kedua kalinya ia merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Dan Jaejoong merasakan kedua pipinya memerah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo semua~ sudah satu bulan penuh tidak bertemu. Saya harus berpuasa, juga puasa dari membuat ff. wkwkwkwk

Happy Ied Mubarok for all who celebrate it! Selamat idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan~ semoga, ramadhan kemaren barokah buat kita semua.

Dan ini adalah persembahan saya~ sepertinya akan banyak typo karena tidak sempat meng-editnya. So, thank you for read this fic~ hope you will leave a review. Or should I say, Review please~?

Terima kasih semua~~ maafkan saya yang mangkir lama dari update ini. Enjoy all~ happy holiday~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Way for Love

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : YunJae

 **Length** : Chaptered – Chapter 4

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **YunJae**

.

 **Part 4**

 **.**

Dulu, jauh sebelum Jaejoong berkencan dengan Yunho, pasangan idamannya adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan tinggi semampai dan berambut lurus yang selalu tergerai rapi. Itu adalah gambaran masa kecilnya tentang pendamping idamannya, terinspirasi dari sang eomma yang memiliki ciri yang hampir sama. Hanya saja, eommanya lebih senang jika rambutnya digelung. Dan Jaejoong juga ingin istrinya kelak menjadi seorang yang berkepribadian kuat dan selalu bekerja keras seperti sang eomma.

Ia sudah berkencan dengan beberapa yeoja sebelum bersama Yunho. Dan saat ia memasuki masa SMA, dimana remaja seusianya semakin dewasa dan memiliki keinginan aneh-aneh, ia menemukan seorang yeoja yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Berbeda dengan mantan-mantan pacar yang pernah ia kencani, yeoja ini benar-benar terlihat cerdas dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus. Terlihat dewasa dan menawan.

Saat itu Jaejoong merupakan murid baru, baru saja menjadi murid kelas 1 SMA. Dan yeoja itu ternyata seniornya, kelas 3 saat itu. Perjalanan cintanya dimulai sejak ia berkenalan dengan sang senior yang ternyata satu klub dengannya. Klub music, lebih tepatnya bagian vocal. Meski hanya bertemu beberapa bulan saat kegiatan klub – karena sang senior sudah harus selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya untuk focus dengan ujian akhir –, Jaejoong tak pernah melupakan yeoja itu.

Mereka sempat dekat, bahkan jika saja sang senior masih bertahan satu hari saja setelah kelulusan di SMA itu, Jaejoong sudah akan memintanya menjadi kekasih. Tapi ternyata, sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya, sang senior sudah lebih dulu pergi keluar negeri. Dia mendapat beasiswa disana, bahkan yeoja itu tak mengikuti acara perpisahan.

Jaejoong sadar bahwa itu bukan hanya sebuah perasaan suka sesaat setelah sang senior pergi. Bagaimana ia merasakan hatinya benar-benar hancur, bahkan sempat membuatnya murung hampir satu bulan lamanya. Karena sejak ia merasakan perasaan berdebar dan bagai tersengat listrik saat pertama kali bertemu, ia tahu, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebuah perasaan nyaman dan juga indah yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Ia menyesal karena belum sempat menyatakan perasaan sukanya dulu.

Tapi semua kenangan bittersweet dengan yeoja itu seakan hilang setelah ia menjadi kekasih Yunho. Namja itu berhasil membuatnya seakan sembuh dari patah hati karena yeoja itu.

.

Dan sekarang, entah Jaejoong harus bersyukur atau mengutuk saat ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja yang menjadi patah hati pertamanya, atau mungkin juga cinta pertamanya saat SMA.

"Kau benar-benar Kim Jaejoong?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong mengerjap cepat. Kenangan masa lalu yang tadi teringat kembali entah kenapa membuat matanya memanas.

"noo – noona. Haejoo noona." Panggilnya tak yakin. Yeoja yang masih terduduk didepannya itu tertawa lebar dan menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong untuk membantunya berdiri.

"ternyata kau memang Jaejoong. kau berkuliah disini?" Tanya yeoja bernama lengkap Han Haejoo itu. Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya memahami situasi yang ada hanya berdiri dengan wajah blank menatap Haejoo. Bahkan saat yeoja itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong karena tak mendapat respon darinya, Jaejoong masih tetap diam.

"Jaejoong?" akhirnya yeoja itu menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong, membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"a – ah, noona." Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat. Bahkan pipinya terasa panas. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Haejoo dari wajahnya.

"kau ada kelas pagi ini? Sepertinya kau terburu-buru. Kalau begitu aku dulu – "

"tidak!"

"eh?" Haejoo mengerjap bingung saat Jaejoong berteriak didepannya. Meski tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup mengagetkannya.

Jaejoong yang baru saja sadar bahwa ia tadi berteriak hanya mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, "ma – maksudku, aku tidak memiliki kelas pagi ini, noona." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Haejoo tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu, kau bisa menemaniku kan? Aku baru saja sampai Seoul kemarin. Dan hari ini aku sudah harus melapor ke pihak universitas."

"ano, eum, lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk mengobrol noona. Sudah sangat lama kita tak bertemu." Dan Jaejoong entah kenapa berdebar menanti jawaban yeoja itu.

Dengan anggukan antusias Haejoo mengiyakan ajakan Jaejoong. dan dua orang itupun berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin, tempat terdekat dari tempat mereka bertabrakan tadi.

Jaejoong tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang langkahnya. Ini, seakan kembali ke masa SMAnya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. Yeoja yang belum sempat ia rengkuh. Bahkan debaran nyaman didadanya membuatnya seakan menjadi muda lagi, seakan baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam 6 tahun terakhir, Jaejoong melupakan eksistensi Yunho. Ia tak menyadari bahwa pertemuan kecil ini bisa menjadi sebuah awal dari kisah yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

"kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"ne?" Jaejoong menatap Haejoo bingung. Ia tak paham atas kalimat 'seperti dulu' yang diucapkan oleh yeoja itu.

Haejoo terkekeh pelan, "kau tak terlalu banyak berubah. Wajahmu masih sangat aku kenali. Bahkan tingkah dan sikapmu masih sama." Jelasnya kemudian.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus bangga atau malu. Bukankah itu artinya ia tak berkembang menjadi lebih baik setelah, eum 6 tahun tak bertemu?

"jadi, aku tak semakin tampan, noona?" dan Jaejoong memilih memberikan candaan sebagai balasannya.

Haejoo kembali tertawa, ia meninggalkan makan siangnya begitu saja. ia pura-pura berpikir sembari menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jaejoong, "kau memang bertambah tinggi. Model rambutmu juga berbeda. Dan mau tak mau, aku akui kau bertambah tampan. Eum, mungkin juga cantik."

Jaejoong merona mendengar pujian dari bibir yeoja didepannya, "tapi kupikir, kata cantik lebih tepat mendeskripsikan noona. Noona semakin mempesona."

Dan dua orang yang saling duduk berhadapan di sebuah café itu justru merona, merasa malu sekaligus tersanjung dengan kalimat lawan bicaranya.

"kau semakin pintar menggoda sekarang. Padahal dulu kau sangat kikuk jika berbicara denganku."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Ia sangat malu atas sikapnya dulu yang sangat kikuk terhadap yeoja yang ia taksir.

"6 tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk berubah noona." Ucap Jaejoong kalem. Haejoo mengangguk membenarkan.

Dan keadaan menjadi sunyi karena keduanya lebih memilih kembali menyantap makan siang mereka.

"ah, ya. Memang noona ada apa sampai harus melapor ke universitas tempatku?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"noona akan menjadi pembantu dosen. Ada beberapa hal yang mengharuskan noona mengambil pekerjaan itu." Jawab Haejoo.

"dosen apa noona? Siapa tahu noona akan mengajar kelasku."

"modern music. Khususnya kelas piano."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, "noona pasti bercanda. Kemungkinan besar noona akan mengajar kelas pianoku semakin besar! Wah, tak kusangka~" ucapnya senang.

Haejoo ikut tersenyum lebar, "benarkah? Memang kau mahasiswa modern music?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, "ya. Aku sudah semester 5 sekarang."

"berarti kita akan sering bertemu. Semoga kita bisa berhubungan baik ne~"

Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

Senyuman cerah di bibir Jaejoong bertahan hingga sore, bahkan malam. Ia melupakan begitu saja kelas kuliahnya untuk hari ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk menemani Haejoo berkeliling Seoul. Bahkan menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Dan tentu saja, mengantarkan yeoja itu pulang.

Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya lupa daratan. Haejoo masih mengingat kebiasaannya, mengingat detail-detail menganai dirinya. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin melambung. Menyadari bahwa cinta pertamanya saat SMA masih mengingatnya saja sudah bahagia, apalagi sampai memiliki kenangan yang detail? Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa seakan menjadi namja paling beruntung.

Jaejoong membuka gerbang depan rumahnya masih dengan perasaan yang melambung. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengernyit bingung.

"apa ada orang dirumah?"

Karena hal yang ia sadari sejak memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, adalah lampu ruang tamunya yang menyala dengan terang. Padahal, ia yakin bahwa kedua orangtuanya masih belum kembali dari urusan bisnisnya diluar kota. Dan tak mungkin bibi Jang menyalakan lampu selarut ini.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu, ia seakan terjatuh kembali menapak tanah saat melihat Yunho tengah berdiri didepan TV. Bahkan kini namja Jung itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"ah – eh, anou, kenapa kau disini, Yun?" tanyanya canggung. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selarut ini – Jaejoong yakin melihat jam ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih– Yunho masih berdiri dengan mata terjaga, dirumahnya lagi.

'pasti bibi Jang membiarkan Yunho masuk.'

Ia akui, dulu, memang ia sendiri yang menyuruh semua orang dirumahnya membiarkan Yunho masuk meski sang pemilik tidak dirumah. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa ia menyesali keputusannya itu. Karena saat Yunho ada didepannya seperti ini, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"kau darimana, Kim Jaejoong?"

Nada tegas yang dipakai Yunho membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Apalagi ia memanggil namanya lengkap. Namja itu sedang dalam mode serius sekarang.

"aku – " Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menghabiskan hari dengan Haejoo seharian. Padahal ia hanya perlu mengatakan 'tadi aku menemani Haejoo noona berkeliling Seoul.' Hanya satu kalimat sederhana dan ia bisa lebih cepat beristirahat. Tapi antara bibir dan pikirannya tidak sejalan.

"tadi aku melakukan sesuatu untuk anniversary kita." Entah kenapa ia justru mengatakan alasan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, yang ia sendiri tak yakin terlihat meyakinkan.

Tapi, sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengatakan apapun lagi untuk membuat sebuah alasan yang lebih masuk akal, namja Jung itu sudah lebih dulu melangkah mendekat dan mendekap Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan erat yang hampir-hampir membuat Jaejoong sesak saking eratnya.

"Yun? Kau kenapa?"

"aku sangat khawatir. Sejak makan siang aku tak melihatmu. Padahal aku sudah mengirimu pesan banyak sekali. Bahkan aku berulang kali menelponmu. Tapi nomormu tak aktif. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Ucap Yunho lirih.

Kalimat itu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah. Bukan maksudnya untuk membohongi Yunho. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin rumit bagi mereka berdua. Kemarin mereka sudah bertengkar, membuat hubungan mereka belum kembali sepenuhnya seperti semula. Dan Jaejoong tak mau jika nama 'Han Haejoo' keluar dari mulutnya sekarang akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin memburuk.

Yunho sangat sensitive jika menyangkut Han Haejoo. Dulu, Jaejoong sempat tergila-gila dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang sejujurnya Yunho belum yakin bahwa Jaejoong bisa melupakan yeoja itu sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun Han Haejoo merupakan cinta pertama bagi namja Kim itu. Dan Jaejoong juga tahu bahwa Yunho memahaminya luar dalam. Jadi, ia lebih memilih berbohong bagi kebaikan keduanya.

Benarkan untuk kebaikan mereka?

.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan balas memeluk Yunho. Ia membelai lembut punggung dan tengkuk Yunho, paham bahwa dengan ia melakukan itu akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Dan Yunho mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya sekarang. Jaejoong sudah kembali, kembali ke pelukannya. Dan tidak kurang apapun, ia sangat bersyukur.

"jangan kau ulangi untuk menghilang tiba-tiba begitu. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Setidaknya kau harus mengirimiku pesan sebelum pergi." Bisik Yunho lembut. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Yunho.

Ia akan mencari saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Yunho tentang Han Haejoo. Tapi bukan sekarang. Bukan saat hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja. dan itu harus dilakukan secepatnya. Mengingat Haejoo akan berada disekitar kampus mereka. Kemungkinan Yunho dan Haejoo bertemu memang kecil, tapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada.

"lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Sudah sangat larut. Dan besok kau juga harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke kampus. Menginaplah saja disini."

"ya."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara alarmnya pagi ini. Ia membalik tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman agar suara alarm itu tak terdengar. Tapi, saat ia mencoba menutup telinganya dengan bantal, tiba-tiba suara alarm itu berhenti. Dan berganti menjadi sebuah lingkupan hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan dari seseorang yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Yunho?" panggilnya pelan.

"yes, love?"

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya, dan menemukan Yunho yang menatapnya lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan itu.

"sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong malas. Yunho melirik sekilas kearah jam diatas meja, "jam 8."

Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar, menatap Yunho kaget, "kenapa kau masih disini? Kau akan terlambat untuk mengikuti jam tambahan pagi. Bahkan kau tak akan sempat ke perpustakaan dulu. Astaga, apa kau kesiangan? Bagaimana ini~?"

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat Jaejoong yang heboh begitu. Bahkan namja cantik itu sudah duduk sembari berusaha segera turun dari ranjangnya.

"kau tak perlu panic, Jae." Sebelum namja cantik itu sempat melangkah turun, Yunho sudah lebih dulu memeluk erat pinggangnya, menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tak bergerak lebih jauh.

"kenapa? Apa kau baru saja mengerjaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan raut panic dan berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho di pinggangnya.

Yunho menggeleng dan tertawa pelan, "tidak."

Dan setelah Jaejoong memastikan bahwa sekarang memang jam 8 dan mereka masih di atas ranjang, ia lebih memilih menatap Yunho intens, meminta penjelasan. Bahkan Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa Yunho masih berbaring santai disampingnya. Hanya ia sendiri yang sibuk untuk bangun dan berberes.

Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho, "kau tak segera bersiap untuk ke kampus?" tanyanya curiga. Yunho menggeleng kecil, mengacak kasar rambut Jaejoong, membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan. Dan Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari kepala dan pinggangnya.

"aku tidak akan mengikuti kelas pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat ke kampus bersama saja? Sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua. Lebih baik kita juga sarapan diluar. Jam kuliahmu masih nanti siang kan?"

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang Yunho, tak menyangka bahwa kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"wow." Ia hanya merespon singkat kalimat panjang tadi. Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya takjub saja. jarang sekali kau mengajakku kencan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Bahkan kau terlihat antusias. Biasanya kau hanya merespon biasa saja saat aku mengajakmu kencan." Jelas Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggodanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau selalu seperti ini. Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tak pernah mengajakmu kencan. Bahkan kalimatmu tadi membuatku seakan tak menikmati waktu kita berdua. Dan jika sarapan bersama kau anggap kencan, berarti ini menambah daftar panjang ajakan kencanku."

Jaejoong tertawa renyah, kembali berbaring lalu memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di salah satu lengan Yunho yang ia jadikan bantal.

"aku hanya bercanda, Yun. Baiklah, ayo kita segera bersiap."

"tunggu dulu. Apa kau lupa sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho, menahan lengan Jaejoong agar tak bangun dari tidurnya.

Jaejoong yang langsung tahu maksud dari kalimat itu tertawa renyah, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart."

"Argh, jangan panggil aku sweet."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Yunho pun dengan senang hati menerima ciuman itu, melupakan protesnya atas panggilan tadi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tak melepas pegangan tangannya dari lengan Yunho, ia melingkarkan tangannya erat dilengan kekasihnya. Bahkan sesekali Jaejoong menarik pelan lengan Yunho hingga namja itu sedikit merunduk, dan dengan cepat Jaejoong mengecup pipinya. Dan Jaejoong juga tak berhenti berceloteh, membuat Yunho tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

Yunho tahu bahwa sifat manis Jaejoong pagi ini sebagai salah satu bentuk penyesalan atas kejadian kemarin. Tak perlu diulangi kan bahwa Yunho sangat memahami Jaejoong luar dalam?

Dan sepertinya kali ini Yunho benar-benar harus percaya sepenuhnya pada Jaejoong. Mungkin, Jaejoong memang benar-benar membuat sebuah kejutan ataupun rencana untuk anniversary mereka. Karena yang pasti, namja cantik itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. dan sekali lagi, Yunho hanya harus percaya pada Jaejoong.

Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka bertahan hingga saat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dan Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran buruknya mengenai apa yang tengah disembunyikan namja itu.

"Jae."

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengangkat sendoknya, mereka tengah sarapan di sebuah café sederhana yang searah dengan kampus mereka.

"ya?"

"aku mencintaimu." Entah kenapa Yunho hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu, berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa sampai saat ini, perasaan itu tak berubah. Karena sekarang ia sangat bahagia dengan Jaejoong dihadapannya.

Jaejoong meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum memandang Yunho lembut, "Yunho, kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu setiap saat. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Yunho mengulum senyumnya mendengar jawaban itu, "ya."

"ngomong-ngomong, Yun. Sampai kapan kau akan mengambil kelas tambahan? Kudengar sebentar lagi ujian skripsimu."

"mungkin sampai bulan depan. Itupun jika skripsiku berjalan lancar. Karena itu, aku minta maaf jika kita akan jarang bertemu. Bahkan mungkin aku juga tak akan sempat menemanimu saat akhir minggu." Ucap Yunho tanpa menyembunyikan nada penyesalan disana.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil, "gwenchana. Aku paham kok. Masih ada Junsu dan yang lain yang bisa menemaniku. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah."

"bahkan mungkin aku akan melewatkan makan siang bersama dengan yang lain." Tambah Yunho, masih dengan raut penyesalannya.

"Tak apa Yunho, sungguh. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku masih tetap bisa menginap ditempatmu kan?"

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Jaejoong tersenyum semakin lebar.

Yunho balas tersenyum dan ia sedikit kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya di atas meja. Yunho masih ingat bahwa Jaejoong tak terlalu suka skinship secara blak-blakan di depan public. Apalagi ditempat dimana banyak orang yang ia kenal. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka masih belum diketahui oleh keluarga Kim.

"Yunho, terima kasih."

Ucapan penuh perasaan itu membuat Yunho sedikit merona, menyadari bahwa terdapat banyak makna dalam kalimat itu. Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya mulai menggila.

"Jae – "

"Let me guess, you must be fall in love with me all over again, rite?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum riang diwajahnya. Yunho terkekeh dan membelai lembut tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya.

"ya, aku mencintaimu lagi dan lagi."

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum. Pagi itu, apapun yang terjadi, seburuk apapun keadaan hati Jaejoong saat itu, ia akan berusaha untuk Yunho. Cintanya untuk namja itu tidak hanya sebuah permainan. Untuk 6 tahun yang sudah mereka habiskan bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong memang benar bersungguh-sungguh.

Semuanya, akan baik-baik saja kan?

"Yunho, aku mencintaimu."

Entah Yunho yang salah mengartikannya, atau memang seperti itu. Ia merasa bahwa kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong itu seakan ditujukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, melihat senyum yang belum menghilang dari wajah namja cantiknya membuat ia menghilangkan perasaan janggal itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae." _Sangat mencintaimu._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Errr,, I'm back?

Maafkan diri ini~ yang ternyata tiba-tiba kehilangan ide dan mood untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Btw, masih adakah yang mengingat dan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini?

Huks, huks, maafkan saya~ sudah sangat lama tidak update disini. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati kerinduan bagi yang masih mengingatnya.

Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, semoga saya bisa update lebih sering lagi hingga fic ini tamat. Dan diusahakan gak banyak-banyak chapter nya.

Gomawo~~~ ^^


End file.
